Surprising Victim
by Mimilarson
Summary: When Kim Grayleck becomes a victim, the team must get over their dislike of her to help her through her horrifying ordeal, and more importantly her past.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a very different story. I am trying to get used to the new "Casey". So, I thought I'd write a story about her! I hope you like it. **

**Please review!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sleep. Finally. Olivia had not slept in over 24 hours. She was very tired. After brushing her teeth and hair, putting on her pajamas, and setting her alarm clock, she slipped into bed. **

"**Finally…" she whispered. **

**About 15 minutes into her deep sleep, the phone rang. Startled she sat up quickly. **

"**Benson." she half sighed.**

"**Hey sleepyhead," said her best friend, and partner, Elliot. For some reason she could just see him smiling, like he was making a silent joke, one that only he could now. **

"**Ugh. What do you want?!" she almost yelled. She was not in the mood for a social call right now. **

"**We have a new case, get dressed, meet me at the hospital."**

"**You have GOT to be kidding me! I just fell asleep."**

"**Sorry. Go yell at Cragen."**

"**Whatever. What's it about?"**

"**Um… Female, middle aged. No name. She's at Mercy Hospital. Some woman walking her dog found her in the alley by Main Street."**

"**Fine." she grumbled. "I'll be over in a few."**

"**Sounds good!" he said.**

**It took her about 10 minutes to get dressed and pull her hair up. Then she was off. **

"**This better be good." she thought to herself. **

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

"**What took you so long? I've been waiting here for almost an hour!" complained Elliot. Sometimes she thought he was kind of a baby. But in a cute way. **

"**Stop exaggerating, it has not been an hour. Maybe half an hour at most."**

"**Whatever." he sighed "The nurse is almost finished with the rape kit. We should be able to go in in a couple of minutes."**

**Sure enough a few minutes later out popped a short lady with glasses that reminded Liv of someone that would be a good grandmother. **

"**She is ready to see you." she said with a sad tone in her voice. **

"**Anything we should know?" Liv asked with a sigh.**

"**Not really, she doesn't really want to see you, but that is pretty normal with rape victims. Nothing really abnormal with the exam. She is pretty beat up and scared, but again that is very normal."**

"**Ok, thanks. What room is she in?" **

"**267."**

"**Thank you." sighed Olivia, yawning for what seemed like the hundredth time. **

**After what seemed like a long time they reached the room, and opened the door. Inside was someone that they never, ever, thought they would ever have to see in a hospital bed. She was too tough and strong. Although, Liv didn't like her very much, well to be honest she did not like her at all, but seeing Kim Grayleck in such a state frightened her. She looked terrible. She had bruises all over her face and arms, and blood on a bandage on her arm. She looked like she had not slept in days, and had red puffy eyes like she had been crying. **

"**Oh my God, It's Grayleck." whispered Elliot. **

**Of course it is, idiot! Liv could not help thinking to herself. **

**With that Kim finally looked up, looked at him for a fraction of a second. Then started sobbing and whispering "Get out, get out, please, just get out!"**

"**Elliot, you should leave, let me talk to her." whispered Liv to Elliot. **

"**Yeah… of course."**

**Olivia had dealt with hundreds, thousands even of rape victims. But sitting here, she didn't know what to say, or do. She went over and sat on the bed, and did what she did best. Comfort her. She took her hand and that is when Grayleck broke down. She laid her head on Liv's shoulder and cried and cried. **

**After gaining composure she stared at Liv expecting her to say or do something, but when she didn't she finally said. "You know, I really did not want you guys even slightly involved with this. I don't know you, and frankly, I don't think you like me either…" Before she could continue Liv had started speaking. "You know Kim, I wasn't that thrilled with you at first because of the way you acted with Casey. She was my friend, and you talking about her the way you did, well it made me mad. But that is not why we are here, the important thing is you. And I am really sorry, but we are the only SVU with in, well, a long ways. I know that you are probably scared, tired, and hurt, but you know that I need to ask you what happened right?"**

"**Yeah… I know." Kim sighed.**

"**Okay, well let's just start from the beginning."**

"**Okay, well, I was taking a run after work, around 5:00. I remember seeing the same black Honda following me. Like it was stalking me or something. That is when my lawyer self kicked in. I kept telling myself to just go home, but I had to get some groceries for my daughter Laci's breakfast…"**

**Olivia looked at her with a surprised expression. But Kim ignored it. **

"**So I went and got all the groceries I needed, then the next thing I know I was being pulled into a car." Kim started shivering, afraid to go on.**

"**I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me what happened next." Olivia said reluctantly. **

"**The man was wearing a ski mask. I could not see his face. But I'm pretty sure I know who it is."**

"**Who?"**

"**My ex husband. John Hibard. He confronted me about a week ago, wanting custody of Laci. I told him to go away, and he told me that he would get his revenge. I guess I just didn't think it was that big of a deal."**

"**Okay." said Olivia. "Anything else?"**

"**The man who did this to me, he made me say things. When I was in the car, he ordered me to take my clothes off. Of course, I did not do this without a fight. That's when he grabbed me and tied my hands, and took my clothes off. He made me tell him that he loved him, and that he was the most amazing person I have ever met. Then he…"**

"**It's okay, go on…"**

"**He thrust himself into me, hard. I felt so sick. He made me do things for him for hours. Then he finally threw me out at an old lot."**

**By now, Kim was crying. Olivia did not know what to do. Even this woman who she did not like very much, nor did she know very well, never ever deserved this. In fact, no one deserved this. So she took Kim in her arms and let her cry, and she even she a few tears herself.**


End file.
